


学姐

by defra1



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defra1/pseuds/defra1
Summary: 周三泥塑文。





	学姐

　　学姐。

　　我有个学姐，比我大一届，不过应该说是我的学姐。当然没有谁知道这样喊过他的人都被我，所谓“好学生”赌过就是了。

　　学姐是学生会长，所以说现在正站在台上，在全校人的面前讲话。他衬衫所有的扣子都一丝不苟地扣好，但是被我一把扯开衬衫的惊慌失措的学姐更加好看。他还特地为此把领带系得整整齐齐，谁又知道领口里面白嫩的肌肤被我舔咬、抚摸过多少次呢？道英哥今天穿的是黑色短袜和皮鞋，只露出一截白色的骨节分明的脚踝，其实那双脚不止一次地被我扯着足交过。

　　他笑得好温柔。我难道不嫉妒他对这么多人都笑得那么好看吗？其实是我让那张时常温和的脸做出过迷乱的表情过很多个夜晚甚至是白天，想起这点我的窃喜便超过了妒忌。

　　学姐是美丽的、温和的、聪明的。像一块被精细雕琢的玉。

　　这是其他人所了解的学姐而已。

　　我的学姐会在高潮到双腿没有力气绞住我的腰时会向我伸出双手，呼唤我“在玹...”。在学校里没人的地方，学姐缩在我怀里，我隔着衣服轻轻抚摸他的后腰，仿佛有一小团兔子尾巴似的。学姐将整个脑袋埋进我怀里，声音闷闷地说“道英想在玹了。”

　　只有我能看见。

　　学校的很多地方对我而言是有特殊的记忆的。

　　我们班和学姐他们班有一节体育课是重合的，一般我们只来得及堪堪打个招呼，以及随时感受打在互相身上的炽热目光。特殊的一次是学姐把我拉进放满体育器材的保管室，就凑上来吻我，当然之后就一发不可收拾了。我把学姐按在跳高用的软垫上，学姐就陷进了垫子里，我再陷入学姐的温柔乡。做到一半时我忽然想起门没锁，没和学姐打招呼就用着插入的姿势将学姐抱起，跨过各种体育器材去关门，学姐一边惊呼要是被发现了饶不了我，一边又发出高昂的呻吟。我回答说哥不叫的话就不会被发现。

　　完了以后我哄了好久才把他哄好。

　　学校仓库里放着各种杂七杂八的东西，女式校服正装毫不例外。

　　于是我便哄着骗着道英哥穿上，再细细地、痴迷地用眼神侵犯着他的美貌。我轻声地、真正的呼唤他：

　　“学姐。”

　　

　　

　　


End file.
